


A snack

by BloodyBacon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Some ticcijack stuff i felt like making;w; Jack is such an awkward weirdo he just needs Toby to barely even suggest staying and he's like "good kitty."
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Kudos: 24





	A snack

Jack wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here, sitting on the couch of a house he’d never been in, holding a small boy in his arms. He’d been watching him for a while, through the window, every part of every day was spent with him, watching him grow up over the years, and … evolve. He rocked the boy in his arms, listening to him weep as the scar over his cheek dripped with a delicious red fluid. That same red was spilled out onto the floor, both of his parents on the ground, having long paid for their sins some hours ago. 

Toby was the boy’s name, soft brown hair, green eyes and freckles on every part of his body, like chocolate chips on a cookie. He was wearing a brown sweater, and his briefs, what any normal kid would wear to bed on a hot day. He was what Jack had been saving for years now. He wanted this one to grow, gain a little weight before he sank his teeth into that soft porcelain flesh … but. 

Ten was a little too young, he wasn’t even big enough to be considered a snack, let alone be consumed in whole. No, Jack couldn’t let these people, his parents, dispose of him before he had a chance to grow. 

And so he took action … but now what? 

Toby sniffled, holding onto Jack’s hoodie, unable to feel any heat coming off of him. It was a cold, intentional embrace, one void of emotion, but not of purpose. He didn’t understand what it was that was holding him, man, monster, all he knew was that if mom and dad were dead, then he needed somewhere to go. 

So he held onto the stranger, his ticks growing in intensity as his body started to tire, what with all the crying. “You ..” Jack said, and the boy looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Belong to me, you will do what I say, when I say it … now nod.” He said, getting a vacant stare from the boy. He nodded, and Jack felt a small something, deep inside of him begin to move. He placed his hand on top of Toby’s head, “Crying will not help. Stop.” He ran his hand through the boy’s hair, watching as he slowly tried to dry his tears. Toby sniffled, letting his head rest against Jack’s shoulder as the other stood up from the couch, and began to walk outside. 

He carried the boy with him, his leave was as silent as his arrival, nobody seeing anything but the nearby displacement of bushes as the pair disappeared into the nearby trees. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is where you sleep-” Jack said, shutting the door to a large metal cage. Toby gripped the bars, starting to say something before his cowardice took hold of his tongue and forced it into submission. He backed away from the bars, and Jack noticed the small shuffle, turning his head to the boy. “Is there an Issue? I’m not well versed with humans so you will inform me if these conditions are-” 

“I don’t like it.” Toby said, his small voice barely getting loud enough to be heard by the other man. The boy looked up, “I-it’s- cold- and there’s nothing in here-” 

“... I see.” Jack looked around, before walking off from Toby, leaving him there to think. The boy watched as the man walked up the stairs of the basement, and closed a door behind himself. He looked down, wondering if he’d been left here all alone. What was he supposed to do now? Curl up on the floor and cry? Is that all? 

He looked down at the surrounding rocks and pebbles, picking one of them up. It was a small rock, with a face scratched into it. He smiled, and set the rock down, along with a few other rocks, making a little happy rock family. He started to play with them, making pretend situations for them, tossing them around the cage after he got bored, just to see if they would crack open. One of them did, it split up like it was made of dirt, and Toby laid back on the ground in boredom …

The basement door opened again, and Jack came in, carrying something large on his back. He walked over to Toby’s cage. As he got Closer, Toby could see that the thing on his back was a mattress, a mattress with crusted blood on top of it. It was speckled all over with stains, “t-that thing is- dirty!” Toby said, watching Jack as he threw it inside. 

“It’s clean. Those stains don’t come out- You can try washing it yourself if you don’t believe me.” Jack said, watching Toby as he sat down on the mattress. It was soft, a little rough on the outside, but Jack was right, it was as clean as it could be, just … horribly stained. He laid down, “thank you-” He said, not wanting to seem ungrateful for him dragging this thing all the way down here. 

Jack started to say something, but stopped, observing Toby’s face. His cheek … it was split open, and his teeth were exposed. This … wouldn’t do. Not at all, It was disgusting to look at, and worst of all, it could get infected. Jack grit his teeth under his mask, “problems, too many at once … I will be back.” He said, getting a nod from Toby, before he left, making sure to lock the cage on his way out. 

"Wait!" Toby stuck his hands through the bars, "am i gonna die? Are you a kidnapper? I saw what you did!" He said, though, strangely, he wasn’t afraid.

Jack looked down, "not yet. You're not big enough-" he said, as if he was deep in thought. Toby flinched at the implication, but gripped the bars, " .. okay." He submissively said, letting go. He sat down on the mattress, falling over onto it before he curled up, out of Jack's sight within the darkness of the cage. The gray-skinned man wondered what was wrong with him, but there was no time for that! He needed to go and get food, Something to keep the boy warm, he was a child so- Something to play with, too? 

He'd heard that humans could go insane when isolated, and he wouldn't want Toby refusing to eat. That's all that was on his mind as he surfaced, leaving his pet behind. He didn’t want to leave, but if he were to spend another second around the boy, he may start drooling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is this?" Toby asked, taking the bowl of … something soup from Jack's hands. 

"It's food."

Toby looked down at the bowl, and squinted at it. It was red, and thick, slimy, gross .. he sniffed it, and immediately found himself with his hands over his stomach as vomit splashed onto the floor. 

"It's- in my nose!" He cried, coughing violently, having dropped the bowl. 

Jack stared down at him, watching him as he pathetically cried, and sniffled, whining on and on about not being able to eat it, begging for Jack not to make him eat it, that he would eat anything else, and he'd clean up the mess. 

"I'm s-sorry-" the boy trembled, Jack continuously clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to relieve the bubbling anger inside of him. He shook his head, "A minor setback, go- lay- I anticipated this so i brought other foods." He said, staring down at Toby's glossy eyes. 

The boy timidly shuffled away, and sat down on the mattress, waiting to be fed. Jack looked down at the gross puddle of various liquids, and sighed, happy that none of it got onto him. 

He took a step, and bent down, reaching down into a box that was just outside of the cage. A wooden crate filled with all kinds of things. 

"The other human told me you would most likely eat this-" Jack said, bringing over a wrapped up bowl. It was still warm to the touch as he handed it to the boy, who shakily grabbed it. 

"Your arms- what's wrong with them?" 

"What?" Toby innocently looked at him as he peeled back the plastic wrap on the bowl. 

"They are shaking-" Jack motioned to the boy's arms, "and you have been twitching- is it too cold?" 

"Oh…" Toby shook his head, and looked down. "it's um- my condition- the doctor says its really bad but i'll be okay- probably-" Toby said. The bowl had some sort of vomit looking substance in it … but it smelled good, like oatmeal with fruit in it. Toby took a hesitant sniff, before tilting the bowl up, taking a sip of it. 

It was good. 

"Your condition, does it make you taste any different?" Jack acked, catching Toby completely off guard. Toby set the bowl down on his lap, swallowing, before coughing quietly. Jack guessed that question must have made him choke. "what?" 

"Does your condition make you taste different? Such as the flu- changes the way the body tastes-" 

"..." Toby looked at Jack, "are you going to eat me or something?" He asked, and Jack nodded. "Yes- but not now, sometime in the future." Jack said, and Toby looked down at the bowl. "Um .. I don't know .." he said, not wanting to eat anymore. 

Jack tilted his head, "I suppose I could cut off a piece, to try-" 

"Cut me?"

"Yes, one moment." Jack reached into his pocket, and Toby watched as he pulled out a medium sized scalpel. He held his hand out, "Let's see, a finger should suffice, give me your hand." 

Toby put his hand in Jack's, and watched as he started to cut one of his fingers. Jack sliced through the flesh of his pinkie finger, and paused, noticing immediately a certain lack of screaming or movement at all. He hadn’t cut too deep, but once the finger began to drip blood at a profuse rate, he understood something was wrong.

"... For a human, you are exceptionally well behaved, does this not hurt you?" 

"Nope- I don't feel it." Toby said, watching Jack suddenly stop. He stared down at Toby's hand, the blood dripping down from it, and felt his hunger consume him.

"You don't feel pain?"

"Nope-" 

" I see …" Jack dropped the scalpel, and lifted his mask just a little, bringing Toby's hand to his mouth. It opened, and Toby watched as a mouth full of jagged teeth, coming from every direction, let out a trio of tongues that slithered around his hand. They lapped at the blood, cleaning his hand so quickly that Toby didn’t really even get to see the mouth.

Jack stopped, and lowered his mask, "no, still sweet." He said, leaving Toby to look down at his hand … it had been healed. 

"Ooh- my hand is okay ..” He said, “and it’s wet- ew-” He wiped it off on the bed. Jack nodded, “i would have done the same to your face, but I dislike licking sizeable open wounds, and it is most likely too damaged to ever heal correctly anyways.” 

“Oh ..” Toby rubbed at the bandage on his cheek, things were quiet … but not uncomfortable. “Don’t leave me in here- please?” 

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

“Mm” Toby nodded, turning red. Jack could smell the blood as it rose to his cheeks, and the increased heartbeat that came with it. He mechanically opened his arms, letting Toby shuffle over onto him before he laid down with the boy in his arms. He couldn’t wait, every second of every day that he went without eating him, things got harder and harder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Toby hummed, laying his head on Jack's lap, this was the one time he had been let out of his cage, and he was spending it getting groomed. 

The collar around his neck, a symbol of Jack's ownership, fit comfortably on him. He let his eyes close as his owner's hand ran through his hair. This room was … sort of like a living-room. There was a couch, an old busted TV, only one door and no windows, but it was .. nice. Nicer than his previous cage. 

Toby sat up, rubbing his eyes as he asked, "are you gonna eat me today?" 

Jack sighed, "You ask every day, I told you- you're not big enough." He said, putting his hand on Toby's head … "besides … it's not normal for someone to eat a pet. Right?" He said, wondering what was going on inside of him.

"Hm .." Toby shrugged, "What if you had a pet hotdog?" He asked, "then you would have to eat it-! Or else it'll go bad!"

".." Jack tilted his head, "I don't see how you're comparable to a hotdog-" he said, getting a small shrug from Toby. "Maybe if you ate a hotdog you wouldn't want to eat me." He said, “and then you wouldn’t be alone anymore.” 

“.. I do not mind the silence, you misunderstand, where I come from, there is nothing, and when I return, I will become nothing too.” 

“That sounds complicated- you need a girlfriend.”

“No. if you’re satisfied I will be leaving now.” 

“Wait- don’t go! I was just joking-” Toby said, clinging to Jack. Jack stayed still … Toby watched him, amazed at how robotic he truly was. It sucked that he could never see his face, but he doubted he would ever want to look at it. 

“I never see you eat anything- do you like eggs?”

“...”

“Or cheese-”

“I’m- carnivorous” 

“What does that mean?”

“I only eat meat, I only eat raw meat. Cooking it makes it inedible for me- and I can not consume processed goods at all.” 

“Ohh .. so you can’t have candy?”

“Mm. well- actually, For some reason I am able to eat most hard candy, and I enjoy it, but that is the only exception.” He said. He looked down at Toby’s body, putting a hand on his cheek, sliding it down onto his shoulder. 

“Are you gonna eat me now?” Toby asked, and Jack shook his head. “No, not now, You are squishy- you need to exercise …” He commented, squeezing Toby’s arms. Toby just huffed, “my mom says it’s baby fat ..” He looked away, “if you can’t eat anything other than meat, does that mean you can’t drink water?”

“Well, I do not need water to survive, I drink blood, or milk.” Jack said, watching Toby as he looked down at his chest. “Oh- you can have some of mine!” Toby said, getting a silent stare from Jack. “I did not know human males produced milk.” he said, and Toby smiled, laying back as he pulled his shirt up. “That’s what these are for- right?” He motioned to his own chest, due to all of the eating Jack had him do, it was just a little squishy. 

Just looking at it … Jack knew full well that men don’t lactate, but seeing Toby willingly show him his body, the gentle curvature of his small hips, the flesh accumulated on his chest. Jack found himself with his face pressed to the boy’s body, teeth playfully scraping at his collar bone. A black fluid dripped down his chin, and onto Toby’s face. 

His mask had been discarded, now laying on the floor as his control slipped right out of his hands. 

“Ah- that- tickles!” Toby smiled, turning a little red as Jack began desperately lapping at his skin, licking him all over, like a dog in need of water. Jack wrapped his arms around Toby, and buried his face deep down into his chest, breathing … he’d never needed to breathe before, what was this? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Listen to me, I have come to the conclusion that you are inedible, and therefore, you are free to leave whenever you’d like.” Jack said, watching Toby as he rolled over on the couch, humming quietly. 

“Did you hear me? I said-”

“I know ..” Toby sat up, rubbing his eyes. “But I like it here, can I stay? I never get to sleep this much- and .. i don’t have anywhere to go.” 

Jack took a few seconds to consider letting Toby stay here. He was a pet, right? Even though Jack had no longer made any plans to eat him, he was still worth keeping around, right? He quietly walked over to Toby, “I’m afraid not-” He said, sitting next to the boy on the couch. He remained quiet for a few seconds, before adjusting his mask. “I have no use for you, so it’s time for you to leave-” He said, somewhat expecting Toby to just get up … and leave, and fend for himself like a wild animal. 

Toby just stared up at him, wondering why he was being so quiet. He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want to argue and end up getting hit for it. He thought about what to do, Jack probably wouldn’t respond until Toby came up with a solution, that was probably what he was waiting for, right? Toby hummed ... before he laid his head down on Jack’s lap. He closed his eyes when a hand came down on top of his hair, gently caressing him. 

He was soft, even though Jack couldn’t .. feel him. He enjoyed touching Toby’s hair, it was oddly relaxing ..

  
  


Did this mean he could stay? 


End file.
